cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of universities and colleges in Uralica
The following is a comprehensive list of all institutes of higher education within Uralica. This includes research-only institutes. Current Universities *Uralikan Yliopisto - 120000 total seats **Main Campus (Syktyvkar) - 30000 seats in 30 buildings **Greater Yekaterinburg Campus (Verkhnyaya Pyshma) - 15000 seats in 17 buildings **Permyak Campus (Perm') - 10000 seats in 14 buildings **Udmurt Campus (Izhevsk) - 10000 seats in 13 buildings **Kirovski Campus (Kirov) - 10000 seats **Chuvashia Campus (Cheboksary) - 10000 seats **Western Campus (Vologda) - 5000 seats **Eastern Campus (Surgut) - 5000 seats **Solikamsk-Berezniki Campus (Usolye) - 4000 seats **Mordovia Campus (Saransk) - 3000 seats **Northern Campus (Vorkuta) - 3000 seats **White Sea Campus (Severodvinsk) - 3000 seats **Sapmi Campus (Murmansk) - 3000 seats **Tagil Campus (Nizhny Tagil) - 3000 seats **Kolpakov Campus (Yoshkar-Ola) - 2500 seats **Karelia Campus (Petroskoi) - 2000 seats **Industrial Sciences College of Kamensk - 1000 seats **Downtown Syktyvkar Campus - 500 seats *University of Yekaterinburg - 20000 seats *University of Western Uralica (Suda, just outside Cherepovets) - 25000 seats Conservatories *Mussorgsky State Conservatory (Yekaterinburg) - 5000 seats *Pyotr Il'yich Tchaikovsky Conservatory (Chaykovsky) *Kirovin Sibeliuksen Yliopisto (Kirov) - 3500 seats *Tundra Conservatoriya (Pechora) - 1700 seats *Syktyvkar School of Music, Film, and Television (Syktyvkar) *Numminen-Kosk School of Music (Vaahruše) *Rubenstein Conservatory, Uralica Campus (Viipuri) Technological Institutes *The Bolak Corp. Institute of Technology (Ukhta) - 12000 seats *UralTek School Of Science And Technology (Nizhny Tagil) - 5000 seats *Southwest Uralica Polytechnic College (Sernur) - 3500 seats Military Academies *Military Academy of Uralica (no seat limit) **Syktyvkar **Kirov **Perm' **Yekaterinburg **Izhevsk **Cheboksary **Arkhangel'sk **Yoshkar-Ola **Cherepovets **Saransk **Severomorsk **Solikamsk-Berezniki (located in Durino, just north of Berezniki) **Surgut **Ukhta **Petroskoi **Nizhnevartovsk **Vorkuta **Khanto **Viipuri **Kungur **Yulser-Ola **Yugrakar **Pechora **Isoustiuki **Veliski **Naryan-Mar **Kolosjoki **Salyakharad **Khanto Colleges State College of Uralica Note: A settlement must have a campus of this for city status, and a few non-cities also have a campus. Some larger cities have two or more. Joint campuses are permitted between up to a maximum of five cities. Multi-Campus Cities *Yekaterinburg **Shlomovsky Campus **North Campus **East Campus **South Campus *Perm' **City Campus **Zakamsk Campus **South Campus *Izhevsk **City Campus **Pervomaisky Campus *Kirov **City Campus **North Campus *Cheboksary **West Campus **Novocheboksarsk Campus *Syktyvkar **Yazel' Campus **Viljgort Campus **Ezhva Campus **Kits Campus *Nizhny Tagil **East Campus **West Campus **Technological Institute Campus *Arkhangel'sk **Isakogorka Campus **North Campus **Tsiglomen' Campus *Surgut **West Campus **East Campus Single-City Campuses *Yoshkar-Ola *Nizhnevartovsk *Ukhta *Petroskoi *Juganvar *Solikamsk *Kamensk *Glazov *Kungur *Pervouralsk *Vorkuta *Kotlas *Sarapul *Severodvinsk *Khanto *Novy Urengoy *Novouralsk *Chaykovsky *Kirovo-Chepetsk *Sysert *Votka *Serov *Krasnokamsk *Viipuri *Asbest *Polevskoy *Chusovoi *Lysva *Severomorsk *Yulser-Ola *Revda *Apatity *Sosnogorsk *Orozai *Nyagan *Pechora *Montsa *Lesnoy *Sokol *Mozhga *Aramil *Kogalym *Raduzhnyy *Alapayevsk *Kanash *Yugrakar *Nyaidem *Chernushka *Kachkanar *Tavda *Salyakharad *Lyantor *Megion *Koryazhma *Usinsk *Ulator *Langepas *Käddluhtt *Irbit *Isoustiuki *Rezh *Krasnoufimsk *Veliski *Novodvinsk *Urai *Viche Alan *Pyt-Yakh *Muravlenko *Segezha *Pazhga *Yugorsk *Tráty *Vuktyl *Omutninsk *Gubakha *Osa *Shumerlya *Onega *Kudymkar *Kondupohju *Käkshär *Naryan-Mar *Nyandoma *Hiipinä *Severouralsk *Kostamus *Lapyt-Nank *Kuiksk *Inta *Krasnouralsk *Kamyshlov *Käkisalmi *Orlov *Zarechnyy *Igra *Vereshchagino *Nizhnyaya Tura *Öskölömi *Tsykmä *Talka-Salya *Mikun' *Konosha *Sortavala *Gubkinsky *Nytva *Ägerce *Kouteri *Karhumägi *Chetyrgoroda *Enso *Uva *Emva *Krasnovishersk *Beloyarsky *Turinsk *Balezino *Sernur *Talitsa *Gryazovets *Lashma *Zheshart *Kizner *Izluchinsk *Usovuori *Troitsko-Pechorsk *Tsivilsk *Ochyor *Sheksna *Kargopol *Murmashi *Plesetsk *Degtyarsk *Vienankemi *Maskasola *Sentervorri *Polar Dawns *Vytegra *Krasnoslobodsk *Kolosjoki *Igrim *Mezen' *Severnyy Beloyarsky *Provoi *Chad *Vojatsu *Shchelyayur *Olenegorsk *Zapolyarny *Snezhnogorsk *Nizhnesortymskiy *Polyarny *Pokachi *Reftinsky *Gornozavodsk *Bisert *Salomäk-Ola *Gadzhiyevo *Gremyachinsk *Arti *Kambarka *Pitkäranta *Zaozyorsk *Kimcheng *Ustyansk *Kuyeda *Barda *Volchansk *Mezhdurechenskyy *Kükeś *Nizhniye Sergi *Vurnary *Pyshma Joint/Regional Campuses *Berezniki-Usolye *Punaturjin-Karpinsk *Vaahruše-Slobodskoy *Sukhoy Log-Bogdanovich *Kushva-Baranchinsky *Kuálõk-South Murmansk *Novaja Zemlja Campus (Belushya Guba) *Tagil Cluster Campus (located between Nevyansk and Kirovgrad, represents Nevyansk, Kirovgrad, and Verkhny Tagil.) *Salda River Campus (located between Verkhnaya Salda and Nizhnyaya Salda) *Central Kama Campus (in Dobryanka, representing all cities and towns along or near the Kama River between Visim and Zalesnaya) *Kizel-Aleksandrovsk *Artyomovsky-Bulanash Other Colleges *Udmurtiya College of Arts and Sciences - 30000 seats total **Izhevsk Campus **Votka Campus **Glazov Campus **Sarapul Campus **Yar Campus **Mozhga Campus *Uralica North College - 22000 seats total **Segezha Campus **Aunus Campus **Onega Campus **Kuálõk Campus **Kolosjoki Campus **Mirnyy-Plesetsk Campus Special Colleges *Nizhny Tagil College Of Arts (Nizhny Tagil) - 1500 seats *Uralican College of Nursing (Vaahruše) - 2000 seats *Uralican College of Law and Criminology (Cheboksary) - 2000 seats *Pervouralsk College of Mining and Metallurgy (Pervouralsk) - 2750 seats *Yamalia College of Mining and Metallurgy (Khanto) *Uralican School of the Culinary Arts (Saransk) *Carpenters' Academy of Uralica (Maiskiy, near Krasnokamsk) Seminaries and Bible Colleges *Trinity Seminary (Kirov) *Turkic Christian Seminary (3 campuses) **Tatar Campus (Ägerce) **Chuvash Campus (Kanash) **Bashkir Campus (Kuyeda) *Uralican Bible College (11 campuses) **Syktyvkar **Vorkuta **Yekaterinburg East **Lapyt-Nank **Sarapul **Petroskoi **Yekaterinburg West **Perm' **Cherepovets **Murmansk **Juganvar *Uralican Orthodox Seminary (Syktyvkar) *West Uralican Evangelical Seminary (Enso) *Yugra College of Theology (Yugrakar) Jewish Seminaries and Yeshivas *Yeshiva Torah Uralika (Berezniki) *Midreshet Torah Uralika (Solikamsk) *Combined School Of Uralican Rabbinical Judaism (Nizhny Tagil) *West Uralica Jewish Seminary (Cherepovets) *Eastern Uralica Jewish Reform College (Rezh) *Szemináriuma Magyarzsidók (Seminary of Hungarian Jews, Tráty) Research-Only Institutes *Uralican National Research Institute (Nevyansk) *Uralican Astroscience Academy (Plesetsk) *Uralican Institute of Ocean Sciences (Onega) *Komi Forest Institute of Environmental Science Research (Rostov-na-Pechore, Central Uralica) Proposed Conservatories *Northern Uralica Conservatory (Vorkuta *Grand Conservatory of Udmurtiya (Votka) *Vychegda Conservatory (Zheshart) Technological Institutes *Harbour Institute of Technology (Arkhangel'sk) *Barents Sea Institute of Technology (Safonovo, between Murmansk and Severomorsk) Military Academies *Military Academy of Uralica **Zvyozdny **Novaja Zemlja (Belushya Guba) **Snezhnogorsk **Zapolyarny **Mansi UAF Base (near Igrim) Colleges State College of Uralica Other Colleges *Udmurtiya College of Arts and Sciences **Agryz Campus **Kizner Campus **Uva Campus **West Chaykovsky Campus *Uralica North College **Tsiglomen' Campus **Isakogorka Campus **Mezen' Campus Special Colleges Seminaries and Bible Colleges *Szent-Erzsebet Szeminarium (Tráty) *South Uralican Bible School (Sarapul) *Novaja Zemlja Frontier Bible College (Belushya Guba) Yeshivas Research-Only Institutes *Uralican Munitions Research Complex (unknown) - still in planning stages *Uralican Scientific Development Centre (unknown) - still in planning stages. Category:Education in Uralica